


Free Fernandes

by EvaInevitable



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gajevy - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Hugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Nalu - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jellal needs a hug, jerza - Freeform, letjellalrest, s-class trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaInevitable/pseuds/EvaInevitable
Summary: Jellal is now a fully fledged member of Fairy Tail! From forming his own team to taking part in a unique S-Class trial...how will he have an impact on guild life? Written throughout arcs with redemption, friendship and laughter ahead. Jellal will just have to learn to adjust to the beautiful chaos that is Fairy Tail. (Re-upload)





	1. A Fistful of Parfum

**Author's Note:**

> ✿ Author's Note...  
> As a disclaimer I originally wrote this on Fanfiction.net a good few years ago and thought it would be fun to revisit the story! The plot is the same but I’ve been going through the chapters and doing some editing! The story is complete I am just moving all the chapters here too and tweaking bits as I go.
> 
> Before we get started I do not own Fairy Tail as amazing as that would be *grumbles* If I did then Jellal would be in the guild. Thanks for taking the time to read my story! I have a lot planned for the ride, so I hope you enjoy. Characters will stay in character to the best of my ability and the focus will not only stay on Jellal and Erza but explore the other amazing guildmates too. A Fistful of Parfum is a light-hearted introduction, but let's start off sweet and get darker later on...and then sweet again because c’mon it’s Fairy Tail.  
> ღ Happy reading  
> -Inevi

 Mirajane was polishing the long stretch of mahogany bar, smiling as the Fairy Tail guild hall bursting with the usual jovial energy. Erza was sitting at the bar, tucking into a cream cake when suddenly, a chair was sent flying in her direction. She moved her head to the side just in time, the chair crashing and splintering into the bar. She continued to eat her cake.

"Was that supposed to hit me Flame Brain!" baited Gray, his hackles immediately rising.

"No! Now I'm just all fired up!" roared Natsu before charging towards him. Grinning like a madman, Gray braced for impact.

"Gray! Your clothes!" cried Lucy, averting her gaze.

"What? When did that happen?!" Gray shouted as Natsu barrelled into the ice mage, the two becoming a cloud of fists. Erza continued to eat her cake and Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Uh Erza? Aren't you going to, you know? Break that up?" Lucy asked puzzled. Raising her head from her cake, Erza swivelled around on the stool and seemed to snap out of her daze.

 _Her daze?_ Thought Lucy in a flummox. _That is not like Erza_. In a heartbeat Erza's eyes turned fiery, and she plunged her hands into the death cloud. She pulled Natsu and Gray apart before knocking their heads together. The S-class mage swiftly returned to her cake, as the fire and ice mages each melted to the floor. Jellal, who was standing over by the request board with his team: Gajeel and Juvia, laughed at the sight and Erza pretended not to be affected by the rarity of that beautiful sound.

"Oh my darling Gray!" exclaimed Juvia as she floated over to the unconscious ice mage who was sprawled on top of a drooling Natsu. Laughing softly, Mirajane's gaze drifted over to Bisca and Alsack who were teaching Asuka how to work on her aim with a sling-shot. A radiant smile appeared on Mirajane's face as she leaned her arm on the table. "You know sometimes I forget…I forget about those seven years. Everything is so normal, I often expect to look over and see Bisca and Alsack blushing and acting bashful, if they so much as even accidentally brushed shoulders," Mirajane admitted, as she tossed the cloth over her shoulder. "Now they’re married and have the lovely Asuka. At least some people in this guild acted on their feelings…I’m still bitter that I missed the wedding!" Mirajane said with a pout sneaking a glance at Lucy who was pointedly ignoring the demon mage.

"Oh Gray! How we would make such dedicated and loving parents! Juvia's heart skips a beat just thinking about it!" purred Juvia with her arms wrapped tightly around Gray. He snapped awake at that and crawled backwards away from her. "Gray! You may have a concussion! Let Juvia take care of you!" she cried chasing after him.

"Now, Juvia would make an interesting mother," said Cana before downing an entire barrel of alcohol.

"So would you Cana," sighed Lucy as Cana finished her barrel and made to grab another.

"I think Erza would make a terrifying mother," added Natsu as he sat up, nursing a bruise on his forehead. No filter. As usual.

"She would be unbelievably strict," added Levy looking up from her book. Erza turned around with a quirked eyebrow at that.

"Yes, I do believe discipline would be in order but I would-"

"They'd probably be so scared of her they would just stay silent forever!" Natsu shouted with laugh. Something washed over Erza's features, but as soon as it had appeared it was gone. Only Lucy seemed to pick up on it.

"I bet Erza's kids would have such amazing fashion sense!" Lucy chimed in, sensing that her guild mates were starting to go too far. Her comment was drowned out.

"If they ever showed her their artwork and it was terrible, I bet she'd set it on fire!" chuckled Happy.

"She’d make them draw it again!" added Natsu, grinning at Happy and Lucy inwardly cringed.

"Juvia thinks she would not feed them right," the water mage declared. Erza gently put down her fork, her mouth a thin line.

"Excuse me for a moment," she announced but her guild mates were still hollering and coming up with scenarios completely oblivious to the Titania's abrupt departure.

"I think that's enough now guys," Lucy insisted as she laid a hand on Natsu’s shoulder. Natsu, as always, misinterpreted her.

"Oh gee, sorry Lucy! Didn't mean to leave you out. You can be pretty scary too," he said.

Lucy bristled. "That is _not_ what I meant you idiot!" snapped Lucy as a vein popped in her forehead. Natsu shrugged and in the process somehow managed to whack Gajeel in the face.

"What the hell, Dragneel!?" he growled and just like that, another brawl inevitably broke out. Taking it upon herself, Lucy turned to go check on Erza, but Mirajane gently clutched her wrist.

"I think she'll be okay.” Mirajane nodded over to the corner of the guild, where a certain blue-haired mage had moved away from the request board. His coat billowed out behind him as he left the hall through the back entrance. Lucy and Mirajane shared soft smiles.

* * *

 

The idyllic Fairy Tail guild hall garden was quiet when Erza walked along the winding path flanked by beautiful flowers. She was overjoyed to have the old building back again after winning the Grand Magic Games, and the breath-taking new and improved garden was an added bonus. There was a faint breeze and it tugged at her scarlet hair. She re-equipped into a mint sundress and sat down on the bench by the water fountain. She allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts. Erza found herself doing that a lot lately and she realised it was because she had never been so happy. Fairy Tail had always been home to Erza, so of course, she had always been content, but now she was more than just happy…she was _free_.

When she had joined Fairy Tail after the Tower of Heaven, she had locked her heart in a suit of armour and got on with her life. Now that Jellal was in Fairy Tail her fragmented heart had mended because at last all of her family were in the same place. Erza knew she was being ridiculous; letting the harmless comments of her guild mates get into her head. You’re letting something Natsu said get to you? She thought to herself in both annoyance and amusement. I don't even understand myself anymore. She looked up at the glorious blue sky and closed her eyes.

Prior to contrary believe the great Erza Scarlet…did not dismiss the idea of having a child one day. The thought of having a son or daughter to dress up, train with a sword and pass on her wisdom left a warm feeling in her chest. Erza sighed.

 _Who am I kidding?_ T _he guild is right. I would make a terrible mother._

She sensed someone in the vicinity and opened her eyes to see Jellal standing before her, his hair and coat blowing faintly in the breeze.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked with a warm smile and Erza nodded at the spot beside her. She laid her head on his shoulder and they shared a comfortable silence for the next few moments, a drastic change to the raucous inside.

"For the record," Jellal eventually said, his voice as soft as the petals adorning the flowers. "I think you would make a wonderful mother."

Erza gaped. She looked up at him with a look most unbecoming of the Titania. "You think so?" she asked quietly.

Jellal placed his hand on her knee and stared at the water falling from Mavis' fountain. "I know so."

A light blush began to appear across Erza's face and she hastily looked away, frustrated at herself for always losing her seemingly perpetual composure around Jellal and Jellal alone. A smile tugged at one side of his face as he continued.

"You are so strong, you could help them through anything. You're unbelievably loyal and would never turn your back on them or let them down. You're intelligent, brave and could teach them so much. Your determination is inspiring and you never give up, no matter how insurmountable something may seem, no matter what odds are stacked against you.” Jellal took Erza’s hand in his own, running his thumb over her fingers. “You care deeply for your friends and you protect your guild with all your power. On top of all that, you're witty and honest and I-" Jellal smiled saying all this while still staring at the fountain. He finally locked eyes with her. "I love you."

Erza stared at Jellal for several heartbeats before she wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his shoulder. A solitary tear slipped down Erza's cheek and she hastily wiped it away. "You don't think I would terrify a child into eternal silence do you?" Erza mumbled so faint Jellal almost didn't hear it.

"Of course not," he chuckled. "And if there's anyone capable of doing that, it's Evergreen."

Erza gave a small smile before brushing her lips over his, letting Jellal pull her closer. He gently pulled away to wipe away another tear from her face.

"No more crying remember? Heaven knows I've made you cry enough," he said, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

Erza smiled softly at him but then punched his arm for good measure. It always came back to him atoning for something. Always. Without fail. She would knock it out of him someday.

"You are also _devastatingly_ beautiful, Erza Scarlet,” he said with a teasing tone. “But that goes without saying and really has nothing to do with being a mother." Erza laughed before lightly smacking him in the shoulder once again.

"Okay that's enough compliments, Mr Fernandes,” she said before she placed her hands on either side of his face and slowly leaned in.

"Wait," Jellal announced taking her by the shoulders. Erza raised an eyebrow in question.

"Do you not want to finish your cake first?" he inquired producing like a conjurer, her unfinished cake she had left at the bar. Laughing with relief Erza reached out and took it from him. She looked down at the cake before pushing it to the side. "I'm not really in the mood," she admitted before taking Jellal's hand in her own.

Jellal was shook.

"Wow…You must really…wow. Over cake? Wow."

"Jellal?"

"Yes Erza?"

"Stop talking."

"Yes Titania."

* * *

 

When Erza and Jellal stepped back into the guildhall, surprisingly Natsu and Gray were not fighting but playing cards with Cana.

"Does anyone ever actually work in this guild?" Jellal asked with a small smile and a shake of his head. "I actually need to go out on a job. Rent is coming up."

Erza nudged his shoulder. "You sound like Lucy."

"That'll be because now that Lucy is living at Fairy Hills and I rent her old apartment, we both know the malicious wrath of the landlady," intoned Jellal and Lucy nodded in mutual agreement. Squeezing Erza's hand, Jellal left to get back to examining the request board and began speaking with Nab Lasaro, who even after seven years, had not yet selected a quest.

"Maybe Jellal could get Nab on a job?" Lucy whispered, leaning over towards Erza.

"Yeah maybe he-" Erza was interrupted as an all too familiar chill swept over her. She slowly turned to see Ichiya standing beside Makarov. He was pointing at her from across the guild. He winked.

Erza made a strangled noise. "What is he doing here?"

Ichiya twirled towards her with his usual extravagance, a trail of glitter falling him as he moved. He tossed his auburn hair.

"Men," he drawled and Erza felt herself die a little inside.

"We were discussing possible events Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus could hold together," Makarov explained as Ichiya floated over into Erza’s space.

"I couldn't help but overhear the conversation from earlier, my honey and I have to say you would make a fine mother," Ichiya said pointing at her and pouting.

 _Oddly enough, that is the least creepy thing he has ever said to be me_ thought Erza bitterly.

"Well Ichiya than-" Ichiya pressed a kiss to her hand. "Our children would have the most exquisite parfum! When we raise our children together it wi-"

Erza yanked her hand away and was just about to smash her fist into his smug face when there was a sudden flash of light. Jellal stood looming over Ichiya, his eyes blazing like two suns. Jellal punched him square in the face, sending the shorter man soaring through the air.

"Mennnnnnnn!" he sang as he crashed through the front doors. As the guild erupted into cheers and catcalls, Happy saw his chance.

"Looks like Jellal is jelly!" he exclaimed causing the entire guild to groan at the Exceed's cringe worthy word play. As Jellal’s sudden anger subsided, it dawned on him what he had just done.

"I-I just punched a well-respected wizard from another guild in the face,” he said staring at his fist in horror. His head fell into his hands as he groaned.

"Great. Something else I must atone for."

Lucy sweat-dropped. "Well…Respected is a strong word…" she muttered. Much to the surprise of the rest of the guild, Erza hugged Jellal close. The sudden public display of affection also came as a shock to Jellal who understood that Erza wanted to keep things quiet between them.

"No more atoning. We agreed," Erza whispered into his shoulder, echoing Jellal's words from the garden. Jellal smiled and they shared a moment for all of about five seconds before Natsu leapt through the air.

"Jellal! Fight me next!" Jellal barely had time to side-step before Natsu cracked his head against the pillar.

Jellal was engraved in Fairy Tail now forever and it was only the beginning...


	2. Team Redemption part 1

The sun was setting, triggering a breathtaking salmon pink to spread across the horizon, a furnace flame at one point, as if Natsu himself had set fire to the sky (of course nobody would put it past the Salamander to attempt such a thing.)

Jellal, Gajeel, Juvia and Patherlily were travelling across the velvet hills underneath the burning sky on their way to investigate a mine where a group of workers were trapped inside. It was believed that a minor dark guild were behind the pandemonium as they wanted to claim the mine for themselves.

"We’ve been walking for hours in complete silence," said Lily.

"Is this just a squad of introverts or something?"

"Or something," Jellal replied with a wry smile.

"Now there's a thought. What about you punching that Blue Pegasus guy? What's his face-Ichiya right? That's what I call marking your territory. Geehee," jested Gajeel with a wicked toothy grin. Jellal’s cheeks flushed the colour of his tattoo, but he kept his back to his crewmates to retain his dignity.

"Juvia thinks Jellal-sama is so romantic protecting his nakama!" swooned Juvia.

"Do as I say, not as I do. Is that your philosophy Jellal?" chided a teasing Pantherlily. "What happened to the whole Team Redemption speech?" "Nothing says redemption like punching a perv in the face!" sniggered Gajeel giving Lily a high five who was flying next to him. Jellal groaned, pressing his palm to his forehead.

"I understand if you wish for Team Redemption to be disbanded as I have made a mockery of our creed," said a grim faced Jellal. Gajeel and Lily shared a look before bursting into hysteric laughter.

"You crack me up, Jelly," cried Gajeel clamping the heavenly body magic mage on the back.

"I am ashamed," grumbled Jellal.

"The two of you make a terrible pair," said Juvia pointing firstly at Gajeel then Lily.

"Juvia also thinks Gajeel-kun is-" Gajeel shushed her. "Calm it woman." A vein popped in Juvia's head as she raised an arm shooting a torrent of water into the iron dragon slayer's face.

"Argh! Not this again! Cut it out! You'll rust me!"

"Look up ahead," announced Jellal, secretly pleased that the attention had shifted from him. Juvia stopped blasting Gajeel with her magic and the two grudgingly moved to catch up with Jellal and Lily who were further up the hill. The entrance to the mine loomed before them, blocked by debris. Lily glided on ahead.

"Just to let you all know, I think this mission is going to be incredibly straight forward. I believe the dark guild holding the miners hostage are not a major threat but regardless do not let your guard down or get too confident," Jellal informed his team. "It'll be a piece of cake," he couldn't help but smirk as a certain red-headed beauty came to mind at the mention of cake.

"Basically don't get cocky is what you're getting at? Whatever," said Gajeel as he turned his fists into powerful iron pillars and began to smash the rock barring the entrance along with Lily who was already in battle mode shift.

"My spirit of steel won't lose against anything!" yelled Lily as the rocks gave way and he and Gajeel went charging into the mine shrieking at the top of their lungs. Jellal stood shoulder to shoulder with Juvia aghast at their companions disregard for any kind of logical, strategic plan. Jellal sighed, steepling his fingertips to his temples in an attitude of why must I endure such mental frailty?

"So much for don't get too confident," he muttered. However he grinned in spite of himself and entered the mine with Juvia at his heels. When the two blue haired wizards reached the heart of the mine there was already a pile of unconscious dark mages with yellow insignias of mushrooms on their ragged cloaks. Jellal took a single step to the side as another mage went flying through the air squealing from Gajeel's powerful strike.

"Lily my kill count is higher!" mocked Gajeel while clutching another mage in a head lock underneath his arm.

"We aren't killing them you fool! We won't get the jewels if we kill them!" Lily shouted tossing another mage onto a separate pile at the adjacent side of the mine.

"Juvia will find the missing miners," she said jetting off as Jellal nodded. "Can you two handle this area?" Jellal asked the battling duo. "No problem," said Lily, swinging his sword blindly behind him, striking down two advancing dark mages equipped with their ridiculous makeshift weapons. He cut them down with ease. Jellal went into Meteor to explore deeper into the mine.

Juvia stopped and solidified from her water state, upon spotting a large cage of miners. She hurried over. They were all packed into a rusty cage that made a horrible screeching noise when Juvia shook the chains. The majority of the miners were taciturn as they lay curled up in the corner of the cage, while others were desperately tugging on Juvia's sleeve uttering vehement pleas.

"Juvia will get you all out.” Suddenly, the ground began to shake at her feet but she paid it no attention as she was completely focused on breaking the feeble lock. It finally gave way and the miners came flooding out of the cage ushering their gratitude as they sprinted past her, back to where Gajeel and Lily where, no doubt, comparing their incapacitated foes. Some even grabbed pick axes to defend themselves on their way out. The ground still continued to shake triggering Juvia to prepare for a full on assault. Jellal appeared across from Juvia and extinguished his meteor with a flourish. He nodded at her. Suddenly something burst up from the earth beneath Juvia's feet sending her catapulting into the air.

"Juvia!" Jellal braced for impact as the dust cleared…only to be met by a large, imposing...mushroom?

"Juvia! Are you alright?" called Jellal dispelling his confusion at the strange sight looming before him.

"Juvia is well!" she bubbled from the pool in the corner of the mine. "But Juvia cannot get out of this current predicament!" she gargled floating gently downstream as her body melded with the water. A boisterous guffaw echoed throughout the mine as a man with platinum blonde hair cut into a bowl fashion, adorning a long red coat stepped out from the shadows.

"I will end you for I am the magnificent, malicious, marvelous…MUSHROOM MAN!"

Jellal stared at him blankly, as the mage began to chant:

_"I will turn you to mush!_

_Don't you feel that rush?_

_I will make all the woman blush!_

_I will end you with one mighty crush!_ "

He finished his song with a twirl and pointed straight at Jellal, in what Jellal assumed was supposed to be a threatening manner.

" Are you for real?" Jellal deadpanned.

"Do not interrupt my monologue! You lesser fungus!" the Mushroom Man wailed as he summoned a giant red mushroom and tossed it at the flummoxed Jellal, who raised a palm and incinerated the "attack" effortlessly.

"I think this quest has too high a reward. Why on Earthland is it so high?" Jellal murmured to himself before swiping his hand and sending an array of heavenly golden arrows at the Mushroom Maker, who laughed pompously as another luscious mushroom bounced up to shield him. Jellal's arrows swiftly pierced through the pathetic mushroom shield causing the Mushroom Maker to crumble to the ground like a rag doll. The sounds of Gajeel's battle cry echoed from the mineshaft as he entered the area, unknowingly stepping on the "magnificent" Mushroom Maker's face in the process.

"Lily's with the miners. Alright where's their leader? I'll pummel 'em!" he proclaimed biting into a metal pick axe. Jellal pointed down, to the unconscious foe at his feet.

"Ah come on? Seriously? I was just getting started! Did the whole team really have to come on this one?" groaned a frustrated Gajeel. Jellal gave Juvia a hand out of the pool and turned to Gajeel.

"The reward for this quest is 350,000 jewels,” Jellal revealed.

Gajeel and Juvia's jaws hit the floor as Jellal strode past them trying and failing to conceal his smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments mean the world! You'll get to see Jellal overcome a lot of difficulties throughout the story...and no I'm not talking about Mushroom Mages but his emotional turmoil and his deep-seated guilt.  
> All kudos/ comments are greatly appreciated! You guys rock! Please come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesskeithkogane) and [Twitter|](https://twitter.com/Inevi2) and Instagram- evainevitable
> 
> Stay Epic
> 
> -Eva Inevitable


	3. Team Redemption part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! You guys rock! Please come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesskeithkogane) and [Twitter|](https://twitter.com/Inevi2) and Instagram- evainevitable

When Team Redemption eventually returned, the sun was scorching all of Magnolia and a heat haze danced throughout the streets. They entered the guild almost tripping over a practically naked Gray who was sleeping sprawled out across the floor. Juvia began shaking with restraint as she longed to reach over and hug her precious Gray-sama and tell him about how much money she had acquired, but she desperately wanted to follow Jellal's advice. On his passing, Jellal tapped her reassuringly on the shoulder before slipping into a seat beside Erza who was looking on at the bizarre spectacle with raised eyebrows.

Beads of water were now dripping from the rain woman's face as she stepped over the sleeping Gray with her eyes screwed tightly shut. Upon opening her eyes she gasped at her successful clearance of such a difficult obstacle. She swivelled around to face Jellal her face shining. He nodded at her with an encouraging smile and a thumbs up.

"I can see Juvia has a lot of respect for you," commented Erza. "Juvia is usually always loquacious but she seems very comfortable around you." As soon as she said it she inwardly cringed as it sounded like she was jealous. She wasn't. Not even a little bit. Curious? Yes, but not jealous.

"What was that all that about anyway," Erza said quickly gesturing to Juvia and Gray. Jellal grinned wolfishly but didn't meet her eyes.

"I just gave her some advice on the way back from that parody of a quest."

Erza snorted but attempted to conceal it with her hand and an inconspicuous cough.

"Romantic advice? From you?"

"I know. Me of all people."

"You must have been close before you formed Team Redemption. How did you get her to warm up to you so much?"

"We spoke during the Grand Magic Games," he replied as he shouldered his pack onto the table.

"That's right. I forget you were both on Fairy Tail Team B. But _really?_ Love advice to _Juvia_ about _Gray_?"

Jellal shrugged his shoulders. "She gave me helpful advice. Well more like a pep-talk but different from your more motivational, deep one about not throwing my life away." Erza squeezed his hand under the table at that and he cleared his throat.

"Anyway, it's obvious Gray likes her but she's just so intense, no wonder he pulls away. I just told her to tone down her affection a little."

Erza gave him a withering look. "Is that what you were doing Jellal? Playing hard to get?"

Jellal flinched. "Wha-?! No! No of course not! I couldn't fall in love with someone who walked in the light. It-" he began to stammer but Erza shushed him.

"I'm teasing." Jellal's shoulders sagged with relief. He had learned to unwind a little, but he still had much to learn. "You know I spoke to Gray too during the Grand Magic Games," Erza chuckled.

"Only I told him to do the opposite," she said nudging Jellal's shoulder. She let a comfortable silence hang between them once more. Erza knew the people who were the most special to her, because she could share such a silence and not feel the need to fill it with such fake small talk.

"So it was advice for advice huh?" she asked him. “Quid pro quo?”

"Something like that."

"What did she say to you? I'm very much intrigued," pressed Erza. Smiling, Jellal folded his arms in front of him.

"Okay. It was during the Grand Magic Games and it was the first time I'd really had a proper conversation with the infamous rain woman who always referred to herself in the third person…"

* * *

 

_Jellal sat quietly, deep in thought as the restless water mage sat across from him. The rest of Fairy Tail B were currently absent. There was clearly something on her mind._

_"Can Juvia ask Jellal something?"_

_"Yes of course, Juvia. Ask away," Jellal said as he pulled down his Mystogan scarf._

_"Juvia does not understand why Jellal has not told Erza how he feels."_

_Jellal let out a breath slowly. “How did you…” he shook his head._

_“It’s more complicated than that."_

_"Juvia does not think so," she stated simply, folding her arms._

_"Juvia…" Jellal began._

_She raised a hand cutting him off, before he could lapse into his usual angst about atoning for his sins._

_"Juvia does not understand Jellal’s logic. Jellal was possessed and tortured and consequently was not in the right state of mind-"_

_"-But the point is Juvia I remember doing those things. It was me who committed those actions and so I must repent-"_

_"No."_

_"I must atone-"_

_"No."_

_"Juvia-"_

_"No."_

_Jellal sighed while leaning back, accepting defeat to the stubborn water-mage. Juvia continued._

_"Gajeel fought Lucy and tortured Shadow Gear, but Makarov let him join the guild anyway. No one ever mentions it anymore and Levy is very fond of Gajeel now… so he has been forgiven. Gajeel was in the right state of mind…Jellal was not. Gajeel had far more to "atone" for in Juvia’s eyes. Even Laxus has been grudgingly forgiven. Gray-sama has even forgiven Lyon for his past actions.”_

_She paused and looked at the floor before continuing. “Juvia also has sins as Juvia was a member of Phantom Lord and had guilt by association," Juvia stopped and beamed before continuing._

_"Juvia thought that Fairy Tail would despise her forever, but Fairy Tail took Juvia in with open arms. Juvia need not have worried about rejection like when Cana sacrificed herself when fighting the Raijinshu. Juvia's point is that Jellal should stop suffering and move on. The rest of us have." A sad smile tugged at the corner of Jellal's mouth. It was as sad as it was faint. He grasped Juvia's shoulder._

_"Thank you. That means a lot," he said before standing up. He looked over his shoulder at her. "”But neither you nor Gajeel killed a good friend." And with that he pulled his Mystogan disguise back on and swiftly departed, leaving behind an extremely disappointed water mage._

_"Juvia tried Erza-chan," she muttered disheartened. "”Juvia tried."_

* * *

 

Jellal finished the story just as Wendy came over to their table with Lucy.

"Hey Jellal. Did you get enough for rent money?" she asked and Jellal shot the dragon-slayer a smile.

"And more. That quest had painfully too high a reward for the immense joke it was. I tried to give some of the money back but the client just wouldn't hear it."

"You tried to give the money back? Are you crazy?!" shrilled Lucy. Erza shook her head.

"Only you Jellal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although it's mainly Jerza I think I will make subtle hints at other couples here and there. Once again thanks for reading and all kudos/comments/bookmarks are much appreciated! Come hang with me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesskeithkogane) and [Twitter|](https://twitter.com/Inevi2) and Instagram- evainevitable
> 
>  
> 
> "Fairy Tail Salute*
> 
> Next Time: "A Wise Fairy Once Told Me"


	4. A Wise Fairy Once Told Me part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Fairy Tail salute!

_Erza looked up into Kagura's burning ember eyes._

_She could see behind the mage's fiery front to the pain that had been left to simmer over many lonely years. Erza knew all too well the pain that came with locking away your emotions._

_"Jellal did not kill Simon,” Erza said, clutching her shoulder. "I did."_

_Kagura flinched like she'd been slapped. Her confusion melted away only to be replaced with a savage glare. She grated her teeth together._

_"You'd go that far…that far to cover for him?" she choked, pointing a shaking finger at Erza._

_Erza's gaze was unwavering as she continued to look up at the gravity mage._

_"It's the truth. It was my weakness that killed Simon."_

_Shaking with fury, Kagura clutched at her sword as Erza remained on the floor. In a heartbeat Kagura had it unsheathed and raised it above her head._

_Erza looked down at her clenched fists and braced herself for the end. But the blow never landed._

_Instead, she felt hot blood splatter across her face._

 

_Erza's head snapped up only to met with a blade mere inches from her face…_

_….and it was impaled straight through the Jellal's chest._

 

 _Blood dripped nefariously from the blade and Erza gaped in horror, her heart freezing in her chest. Kagura yanked out the blade and Jellal crumpled to the Earth._ _Erza cradled him in her arms while Kagura stood unbelieving, bloodied sword hanging limply by her side._

_"Why…Why would he do such a selfless thing?" she muttered to herself._

 

_With shaking hands, Erza removed Jellal's Mystogan disguise and stroked his deathly pale face._

_"Erza…I'm sorry," he whispered._

_"No! I am not doing this again. Don't you dare leave me!" she cried holding him closer._

_"I’m sorry for all the…all the pain that I've caused you. I want…I want you to…"_

_"”Shhh! Don't speak. It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay,” Erza reassured wrapping a piece of his cloak around the ugly gushing wound. “I’ll get help.”_

_Jellal brought his hand up to cup Erza’s face, his thumb stroking her cheek._

_”Stay strong, Erza. Live for me,"  he whispered through sickly blue lips._

_"Too many have died so that I could live," Erza choked. J_ _ellal smiled sadly before he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear._

_"Scarlet…My Scarlet…" he murmured before his head lolled to the side and he went limp in the Titania's arms._

_"JELLAL!" Erza screamed as loud as she could vociferate, crying over his inert body. She held his cold hand to her cheek. A shuddering whine wrenched up through her chest and throat. On the outside she was a crying wreck of devastation. On the inside…on the inside she felt like she was missing an important organ named Jellal Fernandes._

* * *

 

"I'm fine. Everything is fine," she said with a half-hearted smile not realising that her face was soaked with tears. Jellal furrowed his brow and leaned forward, gently wiping away a fallen tear.

"Erza-" Jellal began before he was interrupted as Erza flung her arms around him, pulling him close. Most unbecoming of the Titania she began to cry quietly into his shoulder.

"Only I'm allowed to have nightmares," said Jellal causing Erza to pull away.

"Would you stop it with the _atonement_ already," grumbled a still shaken Erza. "Just…stop." she clenched her fist in the air and then gently thumped it against his chest. His _beating_ chest without a great big gaping hole in the middle of it.

He cringed. "I'm sorry. Habit."

She let herself be held for several moments until it finally dawned on Erza that Jellal was actually in her bedroom.

 

Which was completely against the Fairy Hills rules.

 

"How did you know I was having a nightmare anyway? Were you creeping at my window?" asked Erza quirking an eyebrow.

Jellal cringed at her tease before looking away. "No! I mean… no," he uttered more quietly. "It's like I…heard you in my head. It's happened once before when I was in prison. I can't really explain it," he said running his hand through his blue hair.

"Hmm. Now that you mention it, I also experienced that when I was fighting Azuma on Tenrou Island. I could hear you in my head…it helped get me back on my feet," admitted Erza with a smile.

"Is it some kind of telepathy magic?" 

"I have no idea," replied Erza. “I’m just glad you’re here.” She buried her head into his shoulder and Jellal pressed a firm kiss to her forehead, whispering soft reassurances.

The pair held onto each other before Erza sat up, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "You should go. No males are allowed in Fairy Hills.”

Jellal stood up from the bed like he’d been shot with lightning and Erza suppressed a laugh.

"You're right I-I shouldn't be here. It's a breach of conduct. I'm glad you're alright. I'll leave immediately," he stuttered before he made his way back to the window. Suddenly, Erza gripped his arm like a vice.

"Erza…?"

Erza remained silent.

"Uh…Have I still to…"

"Kagura killed you."

Jellal felt a sudden sinking feeling in his gut.

"I was frustratingly weak for some ridiculous reason and just sat there instead of fighting back…I was just going to let her kill me…” Erza’s lips formed a grim line. “But then you sacrificed yourself for me. You died," Erza said in a pained voice. "It was so _real_ Jellal," Erza sounded so hurt and unlike her usual self. Jellal closed the distance and hugged her once again, holding her tightly to his chest.

"I'm not dying anytime soon, Erza. I'm with you. You know a beautiful and wise Fairy Tail wizard once said that you don't die for your friends; you live for them," he said, a smile stretching across his features. It was so rejuvenating to see him smile so often now- like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do. Erza smiled back at him for quoting her famous line.

"Will you stay?" asked Erza as Jellal brushed his lips against hers.

 "Of course."

Erza snuggled next to him listening to the soothing sound of his steadily beating heart.

 

_I am breaking harsh Fairy Hills regulations!. I would punish another girl severely for doing this._

She cursed herself for portraying such weakness. Satisfied Jellal was alive and well, Erza let herself be carried off by the enticing lull of sleep once again, safe in the arms of the heavenly body magic mage.

_Just this once...I'll neglect my position of Matron of Fairy Hills just this once..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much reading! All kudos, comments, bookmarks mean the absolute world!  
> Next Time: A Wise Fairy Once Told Me part 2
> 
> All kudos/ comments are greatly appreciated! You guys rock! Please come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesskeithkogane) and [Twitter|](https://twitter.com/Inevi2) and Instagram- evainevitable


	5. A Wise Fairy Once Told Me part 2

"Erza! We made pancakes!"

Erza bolted awake, accidentally walloping Jellal right in the face.

His surprised cry was muffled as Erza swiftly put her hand over his mouth. She made a gesture to the window. Eyes widening Jellal nodded in silent understanding and rolled off the bed. He landed with a thump and Erza cringed at the noise.

 

"Erza?! Are you up? We said we made pancakes!" the girls sang again from outside of her door.

"Just a second!" Erza called making another 'shooing' gesture at Jellal who was still sprawled across the ground. He stood up trying to move as stealthily as possible but his foot caught on his long navy cloak and he tripped; face planting on the floor. Erza dropped her face into her hands.

 

"Erza? Are you okay?" Lucy asked knocking on the door again.

"I'm fine!" called Erza.

Jellal got back to his feet, grimacing and mouthed a silent: _Sorry._

Erza forcefully pointed at the window and Jellal responded with a thumbs up.

He jumped up onto the window and in less than a blink of an eye, he had used Meteor to shoot away, creating a strong gust of wind in his wake that swept throughout her entire room. She let out a sigh of relief before shaking her head.

 

"Erza! Pancakes!"

 

"Oh, right." Erza swiftly leapt up from the bed and opened her door.

Lucy, Laki and Levy stood staring at her blankly.

"Uh…are you alright?" asked Lucy.

"Yes! Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be? Pancakes!" she announced happily taking a plate from Lucy and walking past the girls leaving them slightly flabbergasted. Unbeknownst to Erza, her hair was sticking up severely at an unnatural angle due to the sheer blast from Meteor. Evergreen passed her on the way to the lobby and smirked. The Titania only noticed her "wind-swept" look when she caught herself in the mirror and sweat-dropped. She instantly requipped into her Heart Kreuz armour.

_Damn._

 

Jellal was walking along a path to the guildhall when he suddenly heard the distinctive sounds of someone softly crying. The tree to his left was swaying, while the rest remained still which was odd as the morning was not at all a gusty one. He checked behind it only to discover Wendy sitting alone with her back to the trunk, hugging her knees close to her chest. The leaves were dancing around her and the breeze was emanating from the young dragon slayer herself.

"Wendy?"

The sky dragon slayer looked up at him and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Hello Jellal."

"Is everything okay?"

Wendy looked away and the breeze became fainter.

"I've just been thinking."

"Uh oh. Sometimes that can be dangerous. You could think to the point of over-thinking and then you just put yourself in a downer. Over-thinking can ruin you. It twists things around, causes you to incessantly worry and just makes things much worse than they truly are. I'm guilty of it as I've frequently created problems in my own head which didn't help anything in the slightest," admitted Jellal as his cloak billowed softly in the breeze.

Wendy laughed and that made him feel happy even if he was just being unintentionally funny.

"It's just something that's always on the back of my mind. Yesterday Carla told me that I'm not as strong as the rest of you and that I should stop trying to keep up all the time."

Jellal furrowed his brow. "Wendy... if it wasn't for you, then neither Erza nor I would even be here." The breeze suddenly ceased and Wendy looked deep in thought.

"I…didn't think about that."

"Wendy I saw your fight with Chelia on the lacrima. You are far from weak. Why do you think Team Natsu and Shadow Gear fight over you all the time?"

Wendy smiled. "I guess it's just because I'm getting older and I don't have my age as an excuse anymore. I mean Erza got S-class at age fifteen and Mirajane was sixteen. I'm not far off that."

"Comparison is like the plague. Everyone is strong in their own way," said Jellal. He stood up and offered her his hand. "Come on. Walk with me?"

Wendy accepted his outstretched hand and he pulled her to her feet. "I'm just sorry I'm not Mystogan," he murmured.

Wendy gave him a funny look. "Yeah that'll be because you're Jellal."

 

He remembered how when he had lost his memory back at Nirvana, Wendy had told him that he had helped her in her time of need. With that knowledge it made him feel like he wasn't a complete monster. Of course, when his memories did eventually come flooding back and he couldn't remember helping her at all…that just made the hole in his heart grow even more.

"Mystogan was a good friend but so are you," she replied sweetly. Jellal smiled down at her. Just then he heard something that caught his attention. He looked over to see Max behind the Fairy Tail gift shop where a mother and her young daughter were making a purchase. The little girl had jet black hair that was braided down her back tied off with a pink ribbon and she was wearing a blue sundress. Most importantly she was talking about Wendy.

"Wendy look," Jellal pointed to the pair and beckoned for her to come closer to listen. The young girl was holding on to a Wendy figurine.

"-how determined Wendy is. I wish I was more like her. She's so strong and smart and she has really pretty blue hair," the little girl was babbling as her mum handed Max the jewels.

 

Wendy wrapped her arms around Jellal's torso.

 

"Thank you," she whispered eyes glistening. Jellal felt his heart swell in his chest. It was true he wasn't Mystogan, but he could tell that Wendy respected him and cared for him as she did his Edolas counterpart.

"Don't thank me, you should really thank that girl." Jellal looked back over, but the girl and her mother had already moved on.

"I wouldn't want to foil the heroic image she has of me," Wendy admitted with a small smile.

"Don't sell yourself short Wendy. Let's go see Max."

They began to make their way over but they stopped as the mother came hurrying back. She picked up another figurine exchanged the jewels - practically throwing them in Max's face. She quickly stuffed the figure in her bag before making a swift departure. Wendy looked at Jellal questioningly and he shrugged.

 

Max grinned when Jellal and Wendy approached the gift shop.

"Jellal. Wendy," he nodded to each of them.

"Hey Max. I didn't know you had your stall up and running again," greeted Wendy.

"Yeah it's good to be back. There's a bit of competition though, because there's that blonde across the street," Max pointed out and waved over causing Jellal and Wendy to turn around. Sure enough, there was a woman with long golden hair at a stall selling what looked to be snow globes. She waved over with a radiant smile. "She's no match for my charm though," Max sighed. "Oh yeah, there was a girl just here a minute ago who was all taken by you Wendy. It was adorable."

Wendy turned to Jellal and smiled.

Suddenly Max snorted. "Actually Jellal I think the _mother_ was all taken by you too."

"What do you mean?" asked Jellal slightly mortified.

"Well she bought your figurine all incognito and her face was bright red. She mumbled 'it's not for me' and then sprinted away," Max snickered. That explained the mother's secrecy.

Jellal's mouth made a thin line and Wendy giggled.

"You _are_ actually really popular with the ladies…and some guys for that matter. Your figurine is really new and you've already sold more than Macao."

"How many has Macao sold?" asked Wendy and Max folded his arms.

"None," he deadpanned.

"Oh...Poor Macao. He really cares about this as well. Let's change that," declared Wendy.

And so...Jellal and Wendy bought a Macao figurine. Macao was ecstatic when Max told him that there had been a grand total of one of his figurines sold. That's what it meant to be in Fairy Tail. They cherished and protected each other. If that meant buying a figurine to boost someone's ego then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember in the OVA, Macao was distraught that his figurine wasn't even in production yet? XD Another light-hearted mini arc but it's essential because the darker ones will be here soon. It's important to weave the happy and the sad since that's actually what makes Fairy Tail so powerful. Also, you may see the golden haired snow globe woman again in the future...  
> Thanks for reading and reviews are much appreciated. *Fairy Tail Salute*
> 
> Next Time: "Poison or Promise?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this opening chapter I hope you enjoyed :)  
> *Fairy Tail Salute*  
> Next Time: "Team Redemption"
> 
> All kudos/ comments are greatly appreciated! You guys rock! Please come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesskeithkogane) and [Twitter|](https://twitter.com/Inevi2) and Instagram- evainevitable
> 
> The entire story is already up on my old fanfic. net account but I am slowly re-posting it here!


End file.
